


Battle of Giants

by PamDemonx_01



Category: NXT, WWE
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PamDemonx_01/pseuds/PamDemonx_01
Summary: After an injury took her out of action, Selene took time to heal. She eventually went back to NXT, one reason to get away from seeing a former love
Relationships: Damian Priest/original character
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

She sat in the trainer's room, trying to breath calmly through the pain that shot through her leg. Earbuds placed in her ears, listening to music to help keep her grounded. She knew the ladder match to be the next challenger for the SmackDown women’s championship wasn’t going to end well but she didn’t know that it would end up with her breaking her ankle. She didn’t know what was going to happen next, the only thing she could do was start planning for her return.  
Naomi walked into the trainer's room with a look of concern on her face like the sister she felt she was. “I thought I told you that you needed to be careful and not try that damn move out there.”  
“I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you.” She pulled out one earbud. “I thought I was able to pull it off.”  
“Selene, you’re not Sheamus. You can’t attempt to pull off his move, you are basically half his size.” Worry filled her voice.  
“I’ve done it at live events during the week. I just landed wrong, it happens.”  
“I swear if you weren’t hurt I would smack you.”  
“Love you too girl.” A smile played across her face for a moment before Hunter stepped into the room. “What a surprise to see you here.”  
“You okay, I saw what happened and wanted to check up on you.” Concern filled his face as he saw the wrap on her ankle.  
“I need to get it completely checked out but I will more than likely be out for several months.”   
“Selene, I want to make you an offer.” Hunter straightened his suit jacket a little before continuing. “When your ankle is all healed up, I would like for you to come down to NXT. You can go for the women’s championship if you want and you can even rebrand yourself. You are greatly underutilized on the main roster and coming to NXT, well you can show off your amazing skill.”  
“I’ll have to think about that Hunter.” She bit her lip processing everything that has happened tonight. “How long do I have to think it through?”  
“Take as long as you need. Our doors are always open for you.” With a small smile, he walked off but stopped momentarily at the door. “I’ll be waiting for your response, Selene.”  
With the help of a trainer and Naomi, Selene made it through the backstage area and to the van that was ready to take her to the hospital. She knew that Sheamus saw her being helped around but did nothing to help. They weren’t official but everyone backstage knew better than to flirt with her. Besides from the way he looked, he was preparing to do a backstage interview. She decided to text him later the hospital information when he isn’t focused on everything else.

*4 months later*

The healing process was painful and long but Selene was to get around easier using crutches. The cast on her lower leg annoyed her to no end. She was ready for it to come off. She sat at home rewatching the Royal Rumble, smiling as she watched the women she cared for proving yet again that they were a force. Watching as some made their return. Seeing the blacklight when Naomi came out always made her smile.  
A loud ring in the sound of Big E came from her phone. Looking at her phone, she saw that is was Xavier Woods. She couldn’t keep the smile off her face knowing he was more than likely calling to see how she was doing.  
“Why hello there my favorite chocolate nerd.” She couldn’t help the giggle that slipped past her lips as she answered the phone.  
“Oh, so I’m your favorite now. Good to know.” He couldn’t help laughing himself. “I was calling mainly to see how you were doing. I know the healing process can be difficult.”  
“I’m good, at least right now. Just rewatching the Rumble.” She paused the feed on her tv so she wouldn’t miss anything. “Other than that, I’ve been going crazy and got a longer cast put on last week to prevent me from trying to walk on the cast before I’m supposed to.”  
“Impatient as always.”  
“Hush, I was mainly trying to do some baking since I’ve been home damn near alone.”  
“Ah, being a hufflepuff in her natural habitat.” He chuckled a little. “What did you make this time?”  
“Cookies and cream cupcakes.” She looked towards the kitchen thinking about doing some more baking. “I hate you right now. Now I want to bake but I can’t because I can’t stand in this cast.” All she heard was him laughing.  
“You don’t hate me. You could never hate me.” A smile was heard as he spoke.  
“You’re right, I could never hate you. So does that mean you’re coming over here to let me tell you what to do and make these cupcakes for me?”  
“Unfortunately I can’t. Why don’t you call Sheamus and ask him to help you.”  
“I would but he’s on the road and there's no way he would help me with baking. Besides I don’t think we are going to make what we have official.” She could practically see the frown on his face. “Don’t feel sorry for me. This just gives me the chance to make career decisions without fearing of messing anything up.”  
“What decisions have you been thinking of?”  
“Well, the night I got hurt Hunter walked into the trainer’s room and offer me the chance to go back down to NXT. Saying if I wanted to, I could rebrand myself and if I wanted to I could go for the NXT women’s championship.”  
“As a friend, I say go for. As a coworker, I’d say do what makes you happy and you would be greatly missed on SmackDown.”  
She sat there thinking over his words and pretty much made up her mind. “Thanks Woods, you really helped me make my decision easy.”  
“Anything for you, sweetheart. You’re like a little sister to me so I’m always happy to help.” Selene couldn’t hold back the smile that spread across her face. “I’ll let you go, I think you have a phone call to make.”  
“Thanks again Woods. I’ll talk to you later.”  
After making a call to Hunter, Selene called a cab and made her way to the Full Sail arena. She thanked the driver when they arrived and slowly made her way into the building on crutches. Feeling excited about what was about to happen.  
Superstars were starting to get ready for the night. Some were standing around in the halls while others were running around. Selene caught a glimpse of a brownish blonde, short haired Tyler Breeze who was talking to Fandango.  
“Hey Breeze.” Both men looked over at her and both couldn’t help but smile then a look of concern filled their faces. “Don’t look at me like that. I’m healing.”  
“I’m glad you’re healing. How much longer are you on the shelf?” Breeze looked down at the cast on her leg.  
“Hopefully a few more months. I had to get a longer cast to keep me from trying to walk on it.”  
Both men looked at each other and couldn’t help but smile.  
“You have always been stubborn.”  
“Yes I have. Now, do you two know where Hunter is, I need to talk to him about something that I called him about.”  
“He is in one of the room, um” Fandango looked down one hallway, “he is down that hall, I think the fourth door down and to the left.”  
“Thanks guys.” She smiled at them both and started to make her way down the hall.  
As she made her way down the hall, she accidentally bumped into someone. The guy she bumped into was none other than Damian Priest and he didn’t look all that happy. Selene shyly said sorry and continued down the hall, hoping she wasn’t going to think of the tall man later.


	2. Chapter 2

A few months went by after signing her new contract with Hunter to be on NXT. Contact with Sheamus was next to nothing but Selene didn’t mind it. Instead of worrying about where that “relationship” stood, she focused all her energy on getting back into the ring as soon as she could without any setbacks.  
Selene started her day like she has the past few weeks, at the Performance Center. She has been spending most of her time in the weight room working on building her strength. She was looking forward to start working in the ring for her return, just waiting on the doctors to clear her.  
From what Hunter told her, she was going to be the fifth member of the NXT women’s Survivor Series if everything was on track. From what she heard, everything was on track which made everyone happy.  
Selene had her hair pulled up into a messy bun. Her earbuds in and listening to an audio book, one of her favorite books by Christine Warren Black Magic Woman. She knew it was pretty risky to listen to the story as it unfolded when anyone can come up and try to talk to her. It didn’t help that she has thought countless times about being half of the main couple all while thinking that the Archer of Infamy, Damian Priest, was the other half of that couple.  
She forced herself to focus on the task at hand. She focused on the weights in her hands all while carefully doing lunges. If she hadn’t looked up when she did, she wouldn’t have caught sight of Damian working out. He was starting to work up a sweat and his skin started to glow. In that moment, she decided to call it a day in the weight room.  
Unfortunately for Selene, she had to walk right pass Damian to leave the weight room. She grabbed her towel and decided to act as if she didn’t see him. She walked passed him and as if her body had a mind of its own, her hips swayed from side to side with a bit of sass. This was kinda a first for her, she never really got nervous around a guy. Well she got nervous around Sheamus but she chalked that up to be lust. Damian was a whole different kind of beast, he was only an inch taller but he had long hair like Roman and tattoos that littered his skin.  
Selene shook her head, ridding herself the thought that Damian was a beast. A thought she didn’t need while she was around a dozen or so other people. As she walked out of the weight room, she practically ran into Hunter.  
“Oh lord, sorry Hunter. I didn’t see you there.” She felt so small standing next to Hunter.  
“It’s ok, Selene. I was just coming to look for you.” A look of confusion or even wonder took over her face. “I wanted to let you know that our doctors have medically cleared you this morning. Which means you can start preparing for your comeback.” He couldn’t help but smile down at her. He knew that this was something that she was waiting to hear.  
“This is the best news I heard all day.” She couldn’t help the smile that took over her face. Am I getting a training partner or are you going to be helping me?”  
“Actually, I’ll be watching over your training sessions.” He looked over her head into the weight room, thinking of who could be Selene’s training partner. He looked over at Matt Riddle.  
Selene noticed that he was looking at someone and turned to look at who he was looking at. When her eyes landed on Riddle, she turned back to Hunter. “There is no way in hell I’m working with Riddle. Can’t I work with Rhea or Candice or even Dango or Breeze. Hell I’d would rather work with Breeze and Dango, they know how I move in the ring.”  
“Sorry Selene, I had already talked to Riddle and he gladly accepted to help you.” Selene clearly didn’t look happy with this decision. “Don’t look so sad. Think of it as a way to kick his ass like I can see you want to do.”  
“I’ll work with him on one condition.”  
“What’s that?”  
“His dumb ass is wearing shoes. I ain’t gonna work with him on my training if he is bare foot.” She gave him a pointed look.  
“I’ll see what I can do about that. You know he likes..”  
“I honestly don’t care if he likes to wrestle in a monkey suit. He is wearing shoes or I will find someone, by myself, to train with.”  
Little did Selene know that some of the people in the weight room heard her. They all knew better than to raise their voice even a little to Hunter. Clearly Selene’s tone didn’t faze Hunter which shocked everyone.  
“Fine. If he does anything you don’t like, to a reasonable degree, you can tell him to get lost.”  
“Thank you, Hunter.” She nodded at him before walking by him.  
As she walked away she could hear the annoyingly familiar sound of skin hitting sandals. Clearly Riddle started to follow her down the hall. Her nerves were starting to go on edge, just the sound of his sandals were annoying.  
“Yo Selene.” His voice caused her to wince in annoyance.  
“What Riddle.” She turned and looked up at the man before her, annoyance clear on her face.  
“Woah, calm down bro.”  
“First of all. I ain’t your bro.” She used air quotes when she said the word bro. “Second, I want you to know that I do not like you. So if at any time you say something I find stupid during training, I will not hesitate to throw a kick or punch you in the face.”  
“Hey now, there is no need for violence.” He held his hands up as if he was surrendering while she stared at him like she was ready to stab him. “I just wanted to talk to you about your wrestling style so I can help you train.”  
“Well, I do a mix of a lot of things. You’ll just have to wait till tomorrow to find out.” She looked down at her phone, at the time. “I have plans right now so I don’t have time to really talk about it.”  
“Ok, we can talk about it tomorrow then.”  
“How about you watch some old PPV’s and what’s on the network to get a feel for what I do.” She started to walk away. “I’ll be in in the morning so we can start then.”  
Damian walked up and stood next to Matt. His eyes locked on Selene as she walked away. He looked her small frame up and down, taking in the way she walked further from them. His noticed a piece of a tattoo poking out from the bottom of her sports bra/top. He thought for a moment as to what the tattoo might be but his attention was pulled away by the man next to him.  
“Someone is full of herself.” Matt looks at the direction Selene went. “Telling someone who just asked about their wrestling style to go watch what’s on the Network, like that can really help. You know what I mean, bro.”  
“Honestly, she doesn’t seem full of herself.” He looked slightly down at Matt. “She is confident in her move set which doesn’t surprise me.”  
“Bro, were you listening to her or were you checking her out?” He smirked a little before he continued. “If you really want to see her in action, come watch us train tomorrow.”  
The thought never really crossed his mind. This was the same woman who bumped into him several months ago when she had a cast on her leg. He honestly didn’t think she was going to be this sassy or maybe she just didn’t like Matt, which wouldn’t be a surprise since not everyone can handle his personality. The thought of watching her in her element would be interesting to see. Seeing as Finn had mentioned something about her in-ring split personality.  
“I might have to take you up on that.” Damian tied his hair up and walked towards the locker room. Thinking of what the little spitfire Selene had in store for Matt tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

After Selene left the PC(Performance Center) for the day, she made her way home. She had planned to do some baking, no matter what kind of day it was at the PC. The need for her favorite cupcakes, apple pie cupcakes, was strong which she didn’t fight that need like she fought the need to climb Damian.  
Shaking her head to clear away unnecessary thoughts so she could get to work on her cupcakes. Moments later, she had the cupcakes in the oven and started working on the filling. Adding a couple shots of Honey and Apple Jack Daniel’s whiskey mainly for the flavor not so much the alcohol content itself. The frosting didn’t take her long to make once everything was done.  
Once she finished putting everything together, she realized she made several dozen cupcakes. In all honesty, she didn’t mind making so much because she knew she could take them with her in the morning before her training with Riddle.  
Selene sat down on her couch with a couple cupcakes on a plate along with a mug of warm tea. She wanted to catch up on Raw and SmackDown that she missed from the past week all because she decided to workout during each show without realizing what time or day it was. She loved watching her friends do what they love to do. It always inspired her to push has hard as she could through this whole recovery.

~

Selene had set the cupcakes she made in the cafeteria area before making her way to the locker room. She walked through the halls as if it was only yesterday she walked them for the first time a number of years ago. As she walked she heard a couple people talking and one of those people just happened to be Matt Riddle.  
“I swear it’s going to be a long and annoying day bro.” Matt was clearly annoyed and Selene knew it was all because of her. “I get to help Selene prepare for her comeback and she had the nerve to tell me to watch her shit on the Network. Her moveset isn’t all that impressive, at least compared to mine.” Arrogance filled his voice just like Selene knew filled his whole being.  
“How is she not impressive? She teamed with Balor for a while and they were one of the best mixed tag teams on the main roster.”  
“Balor carried their team.” Selene stood by just out of sight of Riddle listening to what he clearly thought of her.  
“I disagree, Balor once said she is one of his favorite tag partners.” The sound of the other person sounded like Adam Cole. “Hell when we invaded the main roster, I saw her in action on SmackDown. Honestly I wouldn’t mind being her partner in the ring.”  
“Bro, you have to be careful talking like that. I saw how Damian looked at her last night.” Riddle clearly knew something that she didn’t. “It was a look like if anyone messed with Selene, he would kick their ass.”  
“Duly noted. Besides, Selene seems like a great person to actually get to know.” Adam sounded genuine in his comment. It was that moment Selene decided to walk by the two men with a smirk on her face.  
“Riddle, you shouldn’t say someone’s moveset isn’t impressive. Especially since most of yours are moves you copied from others and decided to add “Bro” to.” She used air quotes and that whole statement felt good to say especially with he was bashing her before he even had a chance in the ring with her.  
Instead of stopping to hear his retort, she just continued walking. She wanted to change and start warming up. She thought to herself that it was going to be a great day. Not only kicking Riddles ass but proving that he was wrong about her. What Riddle didn’t know was that over the last few years, she has trained with Aleister Black, Sheamus, Naomi, Christian and what many don’t know is that Hunter even helped her out when she first came to the WWE.  
She put on her favorite deep red sports bra and one of her many Hufflepuff shirts that she had turned into a crop top. Her leggings were a simple black with mesh cutouts from mid-thigh down on the outer side of the legs. Wrestling boots were the last part of the whole outfit, making her feel absolutely amazing.  
As Selene made her way to where the rings were, she noticed a couple people who had found the cupcakes and they both had smiles on their faces. This only made her morning even better.  
Once she made it to the rings, she noticed Hunter standing next to one of the rings talking to Riddle, Damian, and from the looks of it, from the other side of the room, Kacy. Selene had heard about Kacy thanks to Ricochet and from the pictures of them together, they looked super cute and adorable together.  
“Morning Hunter, Kacy.” Selene glared at Riddle who didn’t even look at her. “Riddle and morning Damian.” She couldn’t help but smile when her eyes met with Damians. He smiled back at her with a slight smirk which didn’t help her in the slightest.  
“Morning Selene.” Hunter smiled at her. “There is a slight change in plans for your return to NXT.”  
“Oh really, what changes have been made?” Her eyebrow quirked up as she asked.  
“Well, I was talking to Christian the other day and he suggested that the Wednesday before Survivor Series have you come back in a surprise match that would be the main event for the night.” He looked at her as she thought it through.  
“If Christian thinks it would be a good idea, well then I think it could be great.” Selene trusted Christian, especially since he was like a father/uncle figure to her, besides Hunter. “What kind of match are you thinking about? A normal match, a tag match, a mixed tag match?”  
“I was thinking of doing a mixed tag match. That way it helps you prep for that Sunday and it won’t be too much for your first match back after your ankle.”  
“Don’t worry about a match being too much for me in a couple months. My ankle is healed and I’m just ready to get back in the ring.”  
“That’s what I love to hear.” He nods his head towards the ring. “Get in there and lets get this training started with.”  
Selene climbed up on the side of the ring then stepped through the ropes. Hunter quickly instructed her to get a feel for the ring and start warming up. She did exactly that, the more she bounced off the ropes on all four sides of the ring the more she felt at home. As she went to bounce off one side, she never expected her ass to fall through the second rope. Riddle had pulled the second rope down climbing up on the side of the ring just as Selene went to bounce off it. This caused her to fall right into Damian’s arms.  
He smiled down at her and this caused her to get flustered. The man hasn’t even said a single word to her and he has her completely flustered. His smile turned into a smirk as he set her down on the side of the ring then glared at Riddle.   
Selene looked up from Damian’s handsome face to see Riddle shrug his shoulders. This simple act would seem harmless but if it wasn’t for the fact that he just caused her to fall through the ropes. The look on her face morphed to a serious look. Hunter stood by the side of the ring and smirked, he knew that when Selene had that look she was about to beat someone's ass.  
Selene climbed back into the ring and tilted her head from side to side, cracking her neck in the process. Then she cracked her knuckles as she glared at Riddle. He just stood there and smirked cockily. This didn’t help in the slightest.  
“Selene, what do you think you could do to me?” His tone sounded light but taunting. “You’re about 5’2, what can you.”  
Without a single word, Selene hit him hard in the abdomen with a spear. She sat up on her knees as she tossed her hair over her head, mimicking something Edge had done. A moment later she stood up and stepped away from Riddle so he was able to start getting up off the mat. He tried to get over the surprise attack. He didn’t get up fast enough though.  
Selene took the opportunity and lifted Riddles head up, just like Aleister does before he hits black mass. She grabbed him by the chin as he looked a bit dazed still. “Don’t ever taunt my height again.” She then spun around and the top of her foot hit the side of Riddles head, laying him out. “Everyone is the same height when they are laying out cold on the mat.”  
“That’s my girl.” A familiar gruff voice came from the other side of the room. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen White Mass.”  
“Aleister! Zelina!” Selene looked happy to see him along with Zelina.   
“Looking to make a NXT comeback I see.” Selene nodded her head. Aleister looked at Hunter. “Who’s she tagging with for that mixed tag match you were talking about?”  
Hunter looked at Aleister to Selene to Damian. “Damian Priest.”


	4. Chapter 4

It didn’t dawn on Selene that she would be teaming up with Damian in about 7 weeks until several hours later. It also took Selene a few times kicking Riddles ass to get him to be a decent person, at least to her. She was just happy that Riddle stopped talking about her behind her back, it also kind of helped that she threatened to kick his ass in the ring again.  
It had been a couple weeks since she found out that she was teaming with Damian. She had thought to herself that this was like teaming with Sheamus for the first time but this felt worse than that. Yeah, Sheamus is tall, handsome and great in the ring but there was something about Damian that caused her mind to go damn near completely blank.  
A few days ago, Selene and Damian started working out together. This definitely did not help her already steamy thoughts and dreams of him. It definitely didn’t help that Damian always had his eye on her, even while he was in mid-routine. Today was no different than the past few days.  
Damian had suggested that Selene do some squats at the squatting rack. She made her way over to the rack and looked at just how much weight was on the bar. Taking a couple weights off, she locked what was left on the bar. There was about 150 pounds of weight. She then grabbed the leather strap that hung from the side of the rack and fastened it around her waist. As she moved into place where the bar can rest on her shoulders, she could feel Damians eyes on her.  
“Not much of a spot if you keep looking at my ass.” She looked at him in the mirror and saw him look from her ass to her eyes in the mirror.  
“Can’t figure out if my hand could completely cover one or both cheeks if I don’t look at it.” His voice seemed to have dropped an octave or two. It didn’t help that he had leaned down just enough to whisper in her ear which caused her to visibly shiver. “Don’t think I don’t notice you checking me out whenever I workout.”  
Selene was rendered speechless. All she could do was swallow thickly and try to concentrate on what she was about to do. When she was able to gain control of her thoughts, she shook her head so she could get back into the right mindframe. That’s when she stood straight up, picking up the bar as she stood. She managed to do a few squats before setting the bar back to where it was at.  
“You need to straighten your back more when doing those. We don’t need you blowing out your back with that bar when I would be a way better option to do that.” Selene had to bite the inside of her lip to attempt to keep herself together. She turned around and looked up at the man that was now in front of her. He crossed his arms over his broad chest and arched an eyebrow at her.  
“Don’t tempt me, I might just take you up on that offer.” She instantly turned red when she realized what just came out of her mouth.   
“Oh really.” He smirked down at her. He started to learn when she was serious and when she was joking a couple weeks ago, noticing the subtle queues for each situation. In that moment though, he couldn’t tell.  
“Wouldn’t you like to know.” She undid the leather strap and set it back where it was. She slide passed him, sliding her hand across his chest as she moved. He felt hot, which only caused her fingers to tingle at the touch. Before she got too far from him, he grabbed her by the wrist. His grip wasn’t rough or tight, it just made her skin tingle and made her wanting more.  
“Don’t start something you can’t finish, sweetheart.” His deep voice reverberated into her chest which caused her to blush.  
She thought to herself that if she was going to let him make a move or not. The next thing she knows is she is being pulled into his arms. The second her chest collided with his, her face went red and she became completely flustered.  
He lightly gripped her chin with his thumb and index finger, lifting her face up to his. His eyes shifted from her eyes to her lips, which she instinctively pulled between her teeth. He leaned down and softly placed his lips to hers, gauging her reaction. As if something took over her, she slid her other hand up his chest and rested on the nap of his neck which she pulled him closer.  
He dropped her wrist and with both hands gripped her by the ass, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, anchoring herself to him. Her hand slipped from his neck up into his hair, slightly tugging on it. All the while one of his hands slowly yet softly moved up her back, stopping just shy of the bottom of her sports bra. His hand warm against her skin.  
“Just as I thought, one hand can cover one of your ass cheeks.” He looked down at her with his forehead against hers. She bit her lip again. “Keep that up, I’ll be biting your lip for you.”  
She couldn’t help but bite her lip slightly again. He shrugged his shoulders and nipped at her lip as soon as she stopped biting it. This caused her to moan softly and she tilted her head back slightly, exposing her neck a bit to him. He saw this and with the hand on her back, pushed her up a little bit. His soft lips met her neck. She moaned a little louder, completely forgetting that they were still in the weight room.  
In a quiet moment, they both heard people talking and walking towards the weight room. Damian set her down on her feet, holding her for a second to make sure she got her footing back. The moment they looked towards the doorway, Rhea and Mia walked into the weight room.  
“Hey Selene, hey Damian.” Mia smiled at them both. Selene smiled and waved at them, not really trusting her voice.  
“Hey there ladies.” Damian’s deep voice filled the room for a moment.  
“You guys seem to be getting along great.” Rhea eyed Selene for a moment and she smirked. “Don’t be getting too close to each other, especially if it leads to anything. Don’t want to walk in on you two doing anything, especially here in the weight room.  
“Oh, we won’t be doing anything that will allow us to get caught.” Damian knew by her look she knew what was happening between him and Selene. “Hope you two have a nice work out.”  
“Don’t try to kill her, Damian.” Rhea smiled and chuckled a little along with Mia. “We need her for Survivor Series.”  
Selene’s face went a bit red and found her voice. “I’ll be good for Survivor Series.” She pulled her hair out of her hair tie. “We will show them who is the better brand.” She smiled and moved past Damian.  
Damian followed behind her. Her tattoo on her back poking a bit more than the last time he looked at it. It looked like part of an arrow, at least the part that was visible.  
“We will have to finish what we started some other time.” Selene looked up at him as she stood in front of the women's locker room. “Maybe next time I’ll let you see my tattoo that I know you keep looking at.” She smirked a little up at him before lightly tugging on the front of his shirt, pulling him into a soft kiss.  
Hopefully now that she kissed him, she will be able to concentrate on their match in a couple weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s been a couple weeks and Selene and Damian have done a couple mock matches with Mia and Keith. It was the night that she had been waiting for, her return.  
Damian knew she was ready for it. Hell Hunter was excited for what was going to happen. No one knew what was going to happen that night but excitement filled the air back stage.  
Selene was sitting backstage, preparing for her match. She fell in love with her new gear. A pair of leather high-waisted shorts with a couple chains on her right hip, chain garter straps that held up her black fishnet stockings, a silver halter crop top with a black lace single long sleeve crop top underneath. Her boots looked like black military boots and her knee pads were simple black pads. She left her hair down, straight long black hair with a single strip of blonde in the front which was her way of feeling like Rogue from X-Men.  
The night went on and the match was getting closer. Hunter never told her who her and Damian were supposed to be facing but she didn’t have much time to think on it. A loud crash came from down one of the halls. She looked towards that hall and saw a few of the other superstars run down that hall.  
“What in the fuck…” Was all she got out before she saw some of the SmackDown superstars come out of the hall while tossing the NXT stars in front of them. The SD women stood in front of the men. Naomi, Nikki, Dana, Lacey, Carmella and Bayley stood tall.  
Io, Candice, Rhea, Mia, Kacy and Kayden rushed in and attacked the SD women. Selene knew she had to help out and she took off towards the group. As Selene made her way to the fight, all the NXT women were on the ground. She stood tall in front of Bayley who was the only woman standing from SD.  
Selene glared at her all while Bayley smirked before she lunged at Selene. Selene side-stepped her and grabbed her by her short hair. She pulled which caused Bayley to fall back. The next thing she knew she was being held back by an arm firmly wrapped around her throat. This arm felt familiar. The arm belonged to Sheamus.  
Her airflow was being cut. All she could see was Damian, Dominik, and Undisputed Era coming towards the fight. Damian looked beyond pissed and he went for Sheamus. With the addition of the six men, SD superstars began to creep back out of the arena. Damian helped Selene off the floor as she fell when Damian punched Sheamus in the face.  
“You okay, sweetheart.” His voice filled with concern. Her chest and throat area was a little red from Sheamus’ thick arm. “I’m gonna hurt that asshole.”  
“I’ll be fine.” She rubbed her throat a little. She never thought Sheamus would do something like that but then again she never really thought he cared much about her before she left SD. “Never thought he’d do something like that to me.”  
“What do you mean?” He looked a bit confused.  
“Well.” She ran her fingers through her hair. “Sheamus and I had a thing before I got injured. We never labeled it or even called it anything.” Hurt flashed across her face for a moment. “He pretty much slowly cut contact with me and I never looked back as I moved forward with what I wanted in life.”  
“I’m going to seriously hurt him now.” Damian was starting to get pissed. Selene put her hand on his forearm gently which caused him to pause.  
“I think he’s on the SD men’s Survivor Series team.” She smirked a bit. “From what I heard from Adam, you’re on the NXT men’s team. This means you can get at him then.” This caused Damian to smirk down at Selene.  
“I like the way you think.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “Let’s get you checked out.”  
“Why, I ain’t that hurt.” She looked up at him as she wrapped her arm around his waist. “Besides, what if I wanted you to grab my throat later?” She started walking towards the locker room while Damian stood there for a moment, stund.  
She got her bag from the locker room and waited outside of the women’s locker room for Damian. When he was ready to leave, they both headed towards the parking area. The moment she saw her vehicle she also saw that someone was leaning up against the trunk, waiting. The figure was tall, almost familiar.  
“What do you fucking want?” Her voice laced with venom as she saw just who it was standing near her vehicle. Sheamus was standing there, arms crossed as he stood there waiting.  
“I came to see my girl. Is that so wrong?” His tone pissed her off, sounding as if the last few months never happened and that he had been by her side all this time.  
“Your girl?” He heard her tone and his face went stock. “I ain’t your girl. Not after pretty much ghosting me around the time I got hurt.”  
“Aw baby, don’t be like that.”  
“Hey asshole.” Damian stepped up to Sheamus and glared at him.  
“Don’t talk to me like that, you little arse.” Selene could see Damian was about to set his things down and was about to throw fists. “Besides, ain’t no one can make this little brat feel good like I can.”  
“Fuck you, Sheamus.” Selene stepped in front of Damian, drawing both men’s attention. “Whatever you want to say doesn’t mean shit.” She crossed her arms over her chest.  
“I wanted to say that I forgive you for not calling me.”  
“I ain’t going to apologise for something that was all your fault.” She felt the urge to kick him in the ball but fought it. “You pretty much chose your career over everything. Even when I got injured, you didn’t even bother to see how I was doing. Tony at least called once or twice to see how I was.”  
“You know how I get.”  
“I don’t care, Sheamus. You let it fail. You were the one who gave up on whatever we had.” She reached behind her and grabbed Damian’s hand, as if he was a lifeline. “I moved on and you can’t stand to see that I’m happier without worrying about your self centered ass and pretty much give up on so many career opportunities.”  
“I gave you so many.”  
“No you didn’t. I fought for what little opportunities. Namoi and Dana were always there for me when you were too wrapped up in whatever the fuck you were doing.” She ended up shoving Sheamus off her car, which nearly caused him to fall on his ass. “Besides Sheamus. Before you say you are the only one who can make anyone feel good, make sure you wreck them to the point that no one can compare.”  
That didn’t sit well with Sheamus. He got pissed. As he started to step towards Selene, Damian balled up his fist and it landed on Sheamus’ chin. Causing him to land on his ass with his hand holding his jaw.  
“Let’s get going, Selene.” Damian grabbed Selene by the hand and pulled her towards his car. As Damian put their bags into the trunk, Selene slid her arms around his waist from behind. He turned in her arms and wrapped his arms around her, making her feel safe. “I’m going to seriously hurt that asshole when I get the chance to. No one is going to talk to you like that.”  
Selene felt small in his arms and couldn’t help but dig her face into his chest. Damian had felt like home and she didn’t want to lose it.  
“I was going to wait to ask you this but seeing as tonight didn’t go how we thought it would.” Damian looked down at her and gave her his signature smirk. “Since we have been getting so close lately and honestly I have been looking forward to spending time with you. How would you like to making us an official couple.” She looked up at him and she couldn’t help but smile despite the fact that she felt like crying.  
She reached up and gently placed her hand on his cheek. Gently guiding his face to hers and softly kissed him. His scent of leather and spice filled her senses. His hands slid around her waist tightly and pulled her closer to him. They both smiled into the kiss.  
Damian twisted them around and pinned Selene to the trunk of the car, not once breaking the kiss. He lifted her up and sat her on the trunk. Her hands tangled themselves into his long hair, nails lightly scratching the back of his head causing him to groan against her lips. His hands slid from her waist to her ass, gripping lightly which caused her to moan against his.  
“Maybe we should take this somewhere where we won’t get caught or interrupted.” Selene pulled away from Damian slightly and rested her forehead against his. Both breathing a bit heavy.  
“Let’s go.”


End file.
